Szenen einer Ehe
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Seit acht Wochen sind Lisa und Rokko nun verheiratet und doch läuft's nicht so rund, wie man erwarten sollte. Nach einer Krise raufen sie sich aber wieder zusammen.
1. Chapter 1

Szenen einer Ehe

**Szenen einer Ehe**

**Akt I, 1. Szene**

_Die Wohnung der Kowalskis, spät nachts, alles ist dunkel und ruhig, bis die Türklingel Rokko aus dem Schlaf reißt. Schlaftrunken stolpert er zur Tür._

ROKKO _erstaunt_: „Lisa?"

LISA _fröhlich_: „Guten Abend, Schatz!" _Mustert ihren Mann eindringlich. _„Habe ich dich etwa geweckt?"

ROKKO _missgelaunt_: „Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist fast 2 Uhr früh."

LISA: „Oh, entschuldige. Ich habe beim Arbeiten einfach die Zeit vergessen…" _Zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern. Drängelt sich an ihrem Ehemann vorbei in die Wohnung._

ROKKO _immer noch missgelaunt_: „Sehr zufällig, dass das ausgerechnet an dem Tag passiert, an dem David Seidel seinen Weg zurück zu Kerima findet."

_Lisa ist derweil in der Küche und inspiziert den Kühlschrank. _

ROKKO: „Wieso hast du eigentlich geklingelt? Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen?"

LISA _herumdrucksend_: „Nein."

ROKKO: „Also alles beim Alten. Lisa, wir sind jetzt acht Wochen verheiratet. Du musst langsam aufhören, dich zu verhalten, als wärest du fremd in dieser Wohnung…"

_Lisa dreht sich alarmiert um. Öffnet den Mund, aber es entweicht kein Ton, bis Rokko in Richtung Schlafzimmer aufbricht._

LISA: „Wo willst du denn hin?"

ROKKO _sichtlich genervt_: „Ich gehe ins Bett. Es ist mitten in der Nacht…"

LISA: „Bist du etwa sauer auf mich?"

ROKKO: „Ich glaube, du verstehst es nicht. Du kommst mitten in der Nacht nach Hause und führst dich auf die eine Fremde – außer vielleicht, dass eine Fremde nicht in den Kühlschrank sehen würde, aber genommen hast du ja nichts, von daher…"

LISA _nun langsam wütend werdend_: „Ich habe immer lange und viel gearbeitet. Das weißt du ganz genau. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du schon schläfst."

ROKKO: „Vergiss es. Lass uns reden, wenn… Lass uns morgen reden. Ich bin müde."

**Akt I, 2. Szene**

_Die Wohnung der Kowalskis, morgens, die Sonne scheint, in der Küche läuft leise Musik. Rokko steht vor der Kaffeemaschine und wartet darauf, dass der Kaffee fertig wird. Lisa betritt den Raum, steuert sofort auf ihren Mann zu, legt die Arme um ihn und haucht ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken._

LISA _genauso fröhlich wie in der vergangenen Nacht_: „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz."

ROKKO _kaum besser gelaunt als wenige Stunden zuvor_: „Morgen. Kaffee ist gleich fertig."

LISA _enttäuscht darüber, dass Rokko ihren Kuss nicht erwidert_: „Schön." _Nimmt das Toastbrot, um nicht völlig untätig zu sein. _„Wie viele Scheiben willst du?"

ROKKO: „Zwei reichen mir erstmal."

LISA: „Okay." _Mit der Musik mitsummend befördert sie zwei Scheiben in die Schlitze des Toasters._

ROKKO: „Wieso bist du eigentlich schon so gut drauf?"

LISA: „Es erwartet mich ein schöner Tag in der Firma – mit meinem Mann und mit meiner Familie und mit Freunden."

ROKKO _zynisch_: „Mit Freunden."

LISA: „Ja, mit Freunden – Jürgen, Hannah, Inka…"

ROKKO _seiner Frau ins Wort fallend_: „David."

LISA _pikiert_: „Fängt dieser Hahnenkampf jetzt wieder an? Ich habe doch dich geheiratet. Das wolltest du doch!"

ROKKO: „Das war doch kein Wettbewerb. Es ging nicht darum, wer Lisa Plenske letztlich den Ring anstecken darf, sondern… Ich liebe dich, deshalb wollte ich dich heiraten. Ich wollte mit dir glücklich sein."

LISA _traurig_: „Bist du es denn nicht?"

ROKKO: „Keine Ahnung. Du musst doch zugeben, dass etwas zwischen uns nicht stimmt."

LISA _die Augen weit aufreißend_: „Du hast doch gesagt, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt dafür haben!"

ROKKO _in einen beruhigenden Tonfall wechselnd_: „Und das meinte ich auch, aber Lisa… du bist keine 14 mehr. Du bist eine erwachsene Frau. Du musst doch erwachsene Bedürfnisse haben."

LISA _aufgebracht_: „Sex, Sex, immer nur Sex – gibt es auch noch andere Themen?"

ROKKO _nun ebenfalls aufgebracht_: „Ja, aber die haben wir alle schon abgegrast." _Sein Tonfall wird ruhiger. _„Lisa, es ist nicht normal, dass wir nicht miteinander schlafen und es hat etwas zu bedeuten, wenn du nicht einmal das Bedürfnis verspürst. Angst vorm ersten Mal ist das eine, aber…"

LISA _mit den Augen rollend_: „Nicht schon wieder diese Leier!"

ROKKO: „Doch, schon wieder diese Leier. Du benimmst dich mehr wie eine Mitbewohnerin und nicht wie meine Ehefrau."

LISA _den fertigen Toast auf einen Teller knallend_: „Ich muss zur Arbeit."

ROKKO: „Ganz toll, lauf weg, geh der Diskussion aus dem Weg. Das hat uns ja bisher auch immer sehr weit gebracht. Du könntest ja mal David fragen, was der empfiehlt."


	2. Chapter 2

Szenen einer Ehe

**Akt II, 1. Szene**

_Jürgens Kiosk, die Sonne scheint immer noch. Trotz der frühen Stunde ist der Morgen bisher hektisch für den Kioskbesitzer gewesen. Er hat einige Becher Kaffee und mehrere Zeitungen verkauft. Mittlerweile ist es ruhig und Jürgen nutzt diese Ruhe, um die Regale aufzufüllen, als die Tür scheppernd auffliegt._

LISA _abgehetzt_: „Es ist nicht zu glauben!"

JÜRGEN _aufhorchend_: „Was ist nicht zu glauben?"

LISA: „Kaffee – viel, heiß und schwarz."

JÜRGEN _amüsiert_: „Viel heißer schwarzer Kaffee ist nicht glauben?"

LISA _irritiert_: „Was?"

JÜRGEN: „Vergiss es." _Geht hinter den Tresen und gießt Lisa das gewünschte Getränk in einen Pappbecher._

JÜRGEN _Lisa den Becher reichend_: „Was ist denn nun gewesen?"

LISA _seufzend_: „Ich hatte Streit mit Rokko."

JÜRGEN _beruhigend_: „Das kommt in den besten Familien vor. Das geht genauso schnell vorbei, wie es gekommen ist. Worum ging's denn?"

LISA _ernst, aber errötend_: „Sex."

JÜRGEN _sich an seine Ladentheke lehnend_: „Ui, jetzt wird's spannend. Geht das auch ein bisschen detailreicher?"

LISA _murmelnd_: „Naja, es hat damit zu tun, dass wir nicht miteinander schlafen."

JÜRGEN _nicht verstehend_: „Man kann nicht jede Nacht Sex haben. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Es ist auch kein Grund, Streit anzufangen."

LISA: „Ich habe ja gar nicht angefangen. Und der Grund ist auch nicht, dass wir letzte Nacht keinen Sex hatten, sondern dass wir keinen Sex haben. Verstehst du?"

JÜRGEN _ungläubig_: „Ihr seid seit acht Wochen verheiratet und habt immer noch keinen Sex? Sag mal, Lisa…" _Zögert. Besinnt sich dann. _„Warum? Rokko ist ein Mann, du bist eine Frau, ihr teilt euch ein Bett und es passiert nichts?"

LISA _ihren Becher in den Händen drehend_: „Nee."

JÜRGEN: „Und wo liegt dein Problem, wenn man fragen darf?"

LISA _aufbrausend_: „Wieso ich? Ich meine, wieso gehst du davon aus, dass es an mir liegt, he?"

JÜRGEN _seiner Freundin ins Wort fallend_: „Weil ich dich kenne. Und weil Rokko sagt, dass er dich liebt. Von dir hört man solche Sätze eher selten."

LISA _empört_: „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" _Macht eine kurze Pause. _„Ich liebe Rokko sehr wohl."

JÜRGEN _im Tonfall eines Hobbypsychologen_: „Aber."

LISA: „Aber noch nicht lange."

JÜRGEN: „Joah, geheiratet habt ihr schon recht flott."

LISA _verzweifelt_: „Du verstehst es nicht. Du verstehst es einfach nicht."

JÜRGEN: „Was verstehe ich nicht? Muss ich mein Frau-Deutsch-Deutsch-Frau-Wörterbuch holen oder erklärst du es mir so?"

LISA _immer noch verzweifelt_: „Also, Rokko… und dann David… ich… Rokko… also… naja… und David."

JÜRGEN _die Augenbrauen hochziehend_: „Subjekt, Prädikat, Objekt. Ein paar Subjekte hast du ja jetzt schon und nun noch den Rest, damit ich kapiere, was du mir erzählen willst."

LISA _verzweifelter als eben noch_: „Also, Rokko hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und dann habe ich ja gesagt. Und dann kam David mit seinem Antrag und… er ist doch so wankelmütig… also David, nicht sein Antrag und da…"

JÜRGEN _ihr alarmiert ins Wort fallend_: „Woah, warte. Hast du deine Heiratsanträge nach dem ‚first come, first serve'-Prinzip bearbeitet? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Als der Schuss fiel und du vom Altar weggerannt bist, da hast du darüber nachgedacht, mit David wieder in die Kirche zu gehen?"

LISA: „Also, ehrlich gesagt, als ich vor dem Altar gezögert habe, da habe ich über David nachgedacht. Als er dann aber da so lag – verletzt…"

JÜRGEN _ironisch_: „Der alte Hypochonder. Von wegen Schussverletzung…"

LISA: „Bitte. Als er da so lag, da dachte ich… naja, mit ihm ist es gefährlich und mit Rokko, da… da habe ich mich immer sicher gefühlt. Außerdem hatte ich es Rokko doch versprochen!"

JÜRGEN _entsetzt_: „Du hattest es Rokko versprochen? Was soll denn das heißen? Was glaubst du, wie er sich fühlt, wenn er das erfährt!"

LISA: „Ich bin ja noch nicht fertig. Rokko zu heiraten, ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist." _Schwärmend. _„Unsere Flitterwochen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Gefühle für Rokko so stark werden könnten."

JÜRGEN _offenbar verwirrt_: „Bist du dabei mir zu erzählen, dass du dich erst während der Flitterwochen in deinen Ehemann verliebt hast?"

LISA _mit den Achseln zuckend_: „Naja, so ganz stimmt das nicht, aber… naja… ich glaube, am Anfang waren meine Gefühle nicht stark genug für eine Ehe – da war ja immer noch so ein Hauch von David, aber in Kanada…"

JÜRGEN: „Woah, du bist ja wie Sabrina nur mit flachen Absätzen."

LISA _den Tränen nahe_: „Ich weiß. Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

JÜRGEN _verächtlich auflachend_: „Das fragst du mich? Tja, ich würde mal sagen: Geh zu deinem Mann und sag ihm: ‚Schatz, ich mochte dich nur ein bisschen, bis wir geheiratet haben und irgendwann zwischen da und jetzt habe ich mich in dich verliebt'. Rokko wird begeistert sein, glaube mir."

LISA _nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassend_: „Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Rokko wird verletzt sein."

JÜRGEN _sarkastisch_: „Schön, dass du zumindest das einsiehst." _Seufzt. Geht zu Lisa herüber und legt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. _„Eins kapiere ich aber trotzdem nicht. Wenn du Rokko jetzt liebst, wieso schläfst du dann immer noch nicht mit ihm?"

LISA _schluchzend_: „Ich… ich… ich weiß auch nicht." _Verschämt. _„Ich wäre Rokko schon sehr gerne sehr nahe."

JÜRGEN _grinsend_: „Beim Sex ist man sich ja wirklich sehr, sehr nahe, um nicht zu sagen… ineinander."

LISA _feuerrot werdend_: „Ähm, ja… ähm… wie meinste denn das jetzt?"

JÜRGEN _immer noch grinsend_: „Hast du schon mal gesehen, wenn eine Schlange ein Kaninchen frisst?"

LISA _unsicher, die Augen aufreißend_: „Ja."

JÜRGEN _neckend_: „So jedenfalls nicht. Den Rest musst du schon selbst rausfinden."

LISA: „Das werde ich. Sag mal… sollte ich vorher mit Rokko reden?"

JÜRGEN _ernst_: „Über Sex oder über dein Gefühlschaos?"

LISA: „Letzteres."

JÜRGEN: „Ich weiß nicht… ich denke nicht, dass es eurem Streit zuträglich ist, wenn du ihm das jetzt vor den Latz knallst. Vielleicht, wenn… naja, wenn ihr es getan habt, so kurz bevor er einschläft, dann…"

LISA _schmunzelnd_: „Du bist ja eine große Hilfe."

JÜRGEN: „Du musst das mit dir selbst ausmachen. Da kann ich dir wirklich nichts raten."

LISA: „Na gut. Ich geh dann mal zur Arbeit. Vielleicht fällt mir ja etwas ein, wie ich mich mit Rokko versöhnen kann."

**Akt II, 2. Szene**

_Lisas Büro, kurz vor der Mittagspause. Lisa hat gerade ihre Tasche gepackt und überlegt, was sie zuerst erledigen soll, als ihre Bürotür aufgeht._

DAVID _überschwänglich_: „Hallo Lisa!" _Stutzt kurz. _„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist ein bisschen blass." _Grinsend. _„Ist da etwa schon Nachwuchs unterwegs?"

LISA: „Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

DAVID _schmunzelnd_: „Du klingst ja sehr überzeugt. Naja, kannst mir ja Bescheid sagen, wenn es soweit ist."

LISA _missmutig_: „Du bist sicher nicht hier, um zu erfahren, ob etwas in meinem Bauch wohnt. Also, was führt dich zu mir?"

DAVID _fröhlich_: „Ich hatte gerade einen Anruf."

LISA _ungeduldig, weil sie endlich losgehen will_: „Und was für ein Anruf? Hat es etwas mit Kerima zu tun?"

DAVID _selig lächelnd_: „Nein. Es war Noemi. Sie hat vom aus Flughafen angerufen."

LISA: „Ein neues Model?"

DAVID: „Nein. Ich habe sie kennen gelernt, als ich segeln war. Sie kommt mich besuchen."

LISA: „Du klingst ja so, als hättest du noch nie Besuch gehabt."

DAVID _verständnislos_: „Doch schon, aber es ist Noemi."

LISA: „Und wieso erzählst du mir das?"

DAVID: „Ich dachte ja nur, dass dich das interessieren würde. Ich meine, du bist verheiratet, glücklich… Ich will nur damit angeben, dass ich nicht in Liebeskummer versumpfe."

LISA _verdattert_: „Schön, schön. Das freut mich. David, ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich hätte da etwas Dringendes zu erledigen."

DAVID _anzüglich grinsend_: „Die meisten Apotheken haben bis 20 Uhr offen und Schwangerschaftstests gibt es notfalls auch in Nachtapotheken…"

LISA: „David, bitte. Ich bin nicht schwanger, ganz sicher. Ich müsste jetzt wirklich gehen."

DAVID: „Gut, ich mache es kurz. Noemi ist am Flughafen und ich würde sie gerne abholen und den Tag mit ihr verbringen."

LISA _mittlerweile an ihrer Bürotür_: „Ja, ja. Nimm dir den Nachmittag frei. Ich bin dann mal weg, aber sag niemandem etwas – vor allem Rokko nicht, das soll eine Überraschung werden."

DAVID _der hektisch davon laufenden Lisa perplex hinterher sehend_: „Okay."

**Akt II, 3. Szene**

_Das Foyer von Kerima Moda, Mittagspause. Rokko Kowalski wartet auf seine Frau. Sein Unmut über die letzte Nacht und den darauf folgenden Morgen ist verraucht. Jetzt möchte er mit Lisa essen gehen und den Streit aus der Welt schaffen. Währenddessen läuft David Seidel breit grinsend an ihm vorbei._

DAVID _gut gelaunt_: „Kowalski! Warten Sie auf Lisa?"

ROKKO _überrumpelt_: „Ähm, ja. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal in ihrem Büro besuchen, sonst vergisst sie wieder die Zeit über irgendeiner Abrechnung."

DAVID: „Das brauchen Sie nicht. Lisa ist schon vor ein paar Minuten gegangen."

ROKKO: „Aha. Schön, das auch zu erfahren. Wissen Sie, wohin sie wollte?"

DAVID: „Nein, aber selbst wenn – sie hat mir verboten, es Ihnen zu sagen."

ROKKO _dessen Laune sich verfinstert_: „Reizend. Danke für die Auskunft."

DAVID: „Kein Ding. Ich bin dann auch mal weg – ich verbringe heute den Nachmittag mit einer atemberaubenden Frau." _Winkt dem verdutzten Rokko zu und verschwindet im Fahrstuhl._


	3. Chapter 3

Szenen einer Ehe

**Akt III, 1. Szene**

_Das Kaufhaus, in dem Rokko Lisa zum Stehlen animiert hat. Lisa ist in der Unterwäsche-Abteilung. Sie steuert auf einen Ständer mit Wäsche zu. _

LISA _zu sich selbst_: „Nein. Das würdest du kaufen, wenn niemand unter deine Klamotten guckt. Aber hautfarben mit Bauch-platt-drück-Effekt ist nichts, was man seinem Ehemann anbieten kann."

DURCHSAGE _gelangweilte, blecherne Stimme_: „Sehr geehrte Kunden! Wir schließen in wenigen Minuten. Wir danken für Ihren Einkauf und hoffen, Sie bald wieder bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen."

_Lisa sieht verwirrt auf ihre Uhr. Es ist noch früh. Sie kann sich nicht erklären, warum das Kaufhaus schon schließen soll. _

VERKÄUFERIN _freundlich_: „Das war kein Versehen. Wir schließen tatsächlich bald. Die Inventur ist für heute Nachmittag angesetzt. Das ist für Kunden sicherlich hinderlich, aber… naja…"

LISA _verständnisvoll_: „Es geht eben nicht ohne. Verstehe. Dann gehe ich mal."

VERKÄUFERIN: „Ein paar Minuten sind schon noch. Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen. Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

LISA: „Ja… naja… ich suche Unterwäsche."

VERKÄUFERIN _streckt die Arme aus und dreht sich_: „Das ist die Unterwäsche-Abteilung. Hier gibt es sicher etwas Schönes für Sie."

LISA _lächelnd_: „Ja, soweit habe ich es alleine geschafft." _Stockt kurz. Auf die Hand der Verkäuferin deutend._ „Sie sind verheiratet?" 

VERKÄUFERIN: „Ja. Im Mai sind es 25 Jahre."

LISA _bewundernd_: „25 Jahre? Wow, das ist lange."

VERKÄUFERIN: „Ja, das stimmt. Sind Sie auch verheiratet?"

LISA: „Ja." _Strahlt. _„Seit 8 Wochen."

VERKÄUFERIN: „Das ist eine schöne Zeit. Da ist alles noch so frisch. Wobei… heute ist es ja üblich, dass man vor der Hochzeit schon zusammenwohnt… Dann suchen Sie sicher etwas, dass Ihrem Mann auch gefällt, oder?" _Steuert auf einen Ständer mit dunkler Unterwäsche zu. _

LISA: „Ja. Und was das Zusammenwohnen betrifft: Mein Mann und ich waren da eher traditionell. Wir teilen uns erst seit der Hochzeit eine Wohnung."

VERKÄUFERIN: „Hach schön. So was gibt's ja heute kaum noch." _Hält eine Kombination aus schwarzen, mit Spitzen verzierten BH und Höschen hoch. _„Was halten Sie davon?"

LISA _das Kleidungsstück inspizierend_: „Sehr schön. Das gefällt Rokko bestimmt auch. Ich glaube, das nehme ich."

VERKÄUFERIN _grinsend_: „Dann müssen wir ja nur noch die richtige Größe raussuchen. Unkomplizierte Kundinnen sind mir die liebsten."

**Akt III, 2. Szene**

_Berlin-Mitte, später Nachmittag. Lisa steht vor einen Laden, der sich etwas abseits von den großen Kundenmagneten befindet. Schwer bepackt mit einigen Tüten betritt Lisa das Geschäft._

VERKÄUFER: „Willkommen in der Kondomerie. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

LISA _verschämt_: „Ich… ich wollte Kondome kaufen." _Verflucht sich innerlich, dass sie nicht einfach in eine Drogerie gegangen ist._

VERKÄUFER _sichtlich amüsiert_: „Da sind Sie bei mir in den richtigen Händen! Was suchen Sie denn? Klassisch oder ausgefallen? Haben Sie Vorlieben, was die Farbe betrifft? Irgendwelche Spezialfunktionen?"

LISA _überfordert_: „Spezialfunktionen?"

VERKÄUFER: „Mit Orgasmus herauszögernder Lotion zum Beispiel oder mit Geschmack. Hier in der Kondomerie führen wir alles, was das Herz begehrt." _Mustert Lisa. _„Sonst kauft die Dinger immer Ihr Partner, oder?" _Lisa zögert, entschließt sich aber zu einem beherzten Nicken. _„Okay, gut. Also… ich kann Sie ja mal durch die Kondomerie führen. Vielleicht entdecken Sie ja dabei schon etwas für sich. Und wenn nicht, dann gibt es hinterher die ausführliche Beratung."

_An der Kasse. Lisa bezahlt erleichtert ihren Einkauf._

VERKÄUFER: „Das ist ein echter Klassiker. Verkauft sich wie geschnitten Brot, damit können Sie nichts falsch machen."

LISA _besorgt_: „Und die haben auch wirklich die richtige Größe?"

VERKÄUFER _schmunzelnd_: „Wieso fragen Sie mich das? Sie müssten das doch wissen."

LISA _errötet_: „Ähm, ja… vermutlich… sollte ich das wissen."

VERKÄUFER _amüsiert_: „Wissen Sie, wie oft Kerle hierher kommen und meinen, sie hätten den Allerallergrößten? Denen verkaufe ich dann immer die Packung, auf der XXL steht, dabei sind die nur unwesentlich größer als die normalgroßen." _Macht eine kurze Pause. _„Wenn die da wirklich nicht passen sollten, dann kommen Sie einfach wieder. Dann kriegen Sie andere von mir, okay? So einer charmanten jungen Frau und dem Glückpilz, den sie mit all dem Kram da überraschen will, werde ich doch nicht im Weg stehen." _Lisa lächelt scheu. _„Ähm, und noch eins – Beeren aller Art sind was ganz Feines. Brombeeren und Himbeeren ist auch nicht so klischeehaft wie Erdbeeren, aber Sahne aus der Sprühdose? Nee, das ist irgendwie stillos. Allein schon das Geräusch, wenn das Zeugs da rauskommt… Das klingt wie Cocker Spaniel mit Durchfall…"

LISA _betrachtet die Supermarkttüte, die besagtes Obst beinhaltet_: „Ähm, okay. Dann besorge ich noch welche zum selbst Aufschlagen."

VERKÄUFER: „Dann bleibt mir ja nur, Ihnen einen schönen Abend zu wünschen."

**Akt III, 3. Szene**

_Rokko schließt die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Er sieht sich kurz um – auf den ersten Blick ist alles wie immer, bis auf den Geruch eines offenbar leckeren Essens._

LISA _kommt gerade aus dem Bad, erstaunt_: „Du bist ja schon da."

ROKKO _distanziert_: „Ich wohne hier. Offenbar komme ich ungelegen." _Deutet auf Lisa, die seinen Morgenmantel trägt. Verbittert. _„Soll ich später noch mal wiederkommen?"

LISA: „Ehrlich gesagt… ein paar Minuten bräuchte ich noch."

ROKKO _sichtlich verärgert_: „Na ganz toll. Wie war der Nachmittag mit David?"

LISA _verwirrt_: „Welcher Nachmittag mit David?"

ROKKO: „Na deiner. Der muss ja so anstrengend gewesen sein, dass du offenbar duschen musstest. Ich würde es aber vorziehen, dass du deinen eigenen Morgenmantel anziehen würdest, wenn du mich schon so offensichtlich hintergehst."

LISA: „Ich verstehe nicht. Ich war… ich wollte… Überraschung… David war… keine Ahnung, wo der war. Ich habe ihm nicht so richtig zugehört."

ROKKO: „Lass gut sein. Ich war heute Nachmittag auch unterwegs. Irgendeiner von uns beiden muss es endlich aussprechen und da du augenscheinlich nicht den Mut dazu hast." _Drückt Lisa einige Blätter Papier in die Hand._

LISA _schockiert_: „Scheidungspapiere?" _Tränen schießen in ihre Augen._

ROKKO _resigniert_: „Es ist das Beste so, glaube mir. Gerade jetzt, wo David wieder da ist…"

LISA _schluchzend_: „Und das entscheidest du einfach so, ja? So über meinen Kopf hinweg? Ich… ich will keine Scheidung."

ROKKO: „Mach dir doch nichts vor. Das mit uns funktioniert einfach nicht. Ich kann so nicht weitermachen."

LISA _die Formulare zusammenrollend, sich zu einer Antwort zwingend_: „Wenn du meinst." _Dreht sich um und rennt weinend die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer. _

ROKKO_ sich seufzend auf das Sofa fallend, bei sich denkend_: „Du tust das richtige. So geht das nicht weiter. Sie liebt dich nun einmal nicht. Sie liebt David und das hat sie immer getan." _Lehnt sich zurück und bemerkt erst jetzt die neue Dekoration. _

**Akt III, 4. Szene**

_Vor der Tür zum Gästezimmer. Es ist bereits dunkel draußen. Rokko klopft._

ROKKO _sanft_: „Lisa? Lisa, bitte mach auf. Ich… Es tut mir leid, ja? Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie schön du alles dekoriert hast. Das Essen können wir sicher noch mal aufwärmen. Bitte, komm raus."

LISA _trotzig_: „Wenn dir die neue Bettwäsche nicht gefällt – die alte ist im Trockner und müsste bald wieder einsatzbereit sein. Mach die Kerzen aus, wenn du schlafen gehst, damit es nicht brennt."

ROKKO _versöhnlich_: „Lisa, bitte. Ich habe da etwas völlig missverstanden. Bitte komm doch raus. Lass uns noch mal reden."

_Lisa schiebt wortlos die Scheidungspapiere unter der Tür hervor. Rokko nimmt sie entgegen und erblickt sofort Lisas Unterschrift._

ROKKO _resigniert_: „Okay, gut. Ich bin unten und esse. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja nachkommen."


	4. Chapter 4

Szenen einer Ehe

**Akt IV, 1. Szene**

_Der nächste Morgen. Lisa schläft noch immer im Gästezimmer. Rokko kommt leise die Treppe hinauf. In den Händen hält er ein Tablett mit einem leckeren Frühstück und einem Schraubenzieher darauf. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Lisa sich aber nicht eingeschlossen, so dass er das Werkzeug nicht braucht. Er betritt den Raum und stellt fest, dass seine Frau noch schläft. Rokko stellt das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und klettert zu Lisa ins Bett._

ROKKO _seinen Arm um Lisa legend_: „Guten Morgen!"

LISA _schlaftrunken_: „Guten Morgen!" _Plötzlich fällt ihr ein, dass sie ja wütend auf Rokko ist. Ihr Lächeln gefriert. _„Was willst du?"

ROKKO _lieb_: „Ich wollte mit dir frühstücken. Das Obst von gestern ist noch gut und…"

LISA _aufgebracht aus dem Bett springend_: „Was soll das werden? Ein ‚Alles Gute zur Scheidung'-Frühstück?"

ROKKO _Lisa anstarrend, nach Worten suchend_: „Ne-nein. Ich… Wow."

LISA _ungehalten_: „Was? Wieso starrst du mich so an, he?"

ROKKO _beginnt zu lächeln_: „Du siehst toll aus."

LISA _an sich herabsehend_: „Oh mein Gott, ich bin fast nackt! Wieso sagst du denn nichts?" _Zieht hektisch die Decke aus dem Bett und wickelt sich darin ein. _

ROKKO _amüsiert grinsend_: „Das war wohl auch Teil der Überraschung?"

LISA _gereizt_: „Es sollte Teil der Überraschung werden."

ROKKO: „Und ich Hornochse habe uns das verdorben. Das tut mir leid, Lisa, wirklich."

LISA _sich nun wieder auf das Bett setzend_: „Ich habe mir soviel Mühe gegeben, damit wir einen schönen Abend miteinander verbringen können."

ROKKO: „Es war ja alles nur so eindeutig – du nicht in der Firma, David und der Spruch über eine wundervolle Frau."

LISA _seufzt_: „Du hast wirklich keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Ich liebe wirklich nur dich."

ROKKO _greift nach den Scheidungspapieren, die auf dem Tablett liegen_: „Dann können die ja weg, oder?"

LISA _erleichtert_: „Unbedingt." _Sieht zu, wie Rokko die Blätter zerreißt._

**Akt IV, 2. Szene**

_Der Vormittag ist vorangeschritten. Die Kowalskis liegen im Bett des Gästezimmers. Das Frühstück liegt bereits hinter ihnen. Im Moment beschäftigen sie sich leidenschaftlich miteinander._

ROKKO _verführerisch_: „Das ist ja wirklich heiß, was du da trägst, aber es ist mir dann doch ein bisschen viel." _Seine Hände begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem Verschluss von Lisas Büstenhalter._

LISA _sich genüsslich in Rokkos Armen rekelnd_: „Kleiner Tipp: Der schließt vorne."

ROKKO _grinsend_: „Danke für den Hinweis." _Lässt seine Lippen über Lisas Dekolleté wandern._

LISA _fast schon ekstatisch_: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich schon immer so geliebt."

ROKKO _alarmiert aufschreckend_: „Was?"

LISA: „Was was?"

ROKKO: „Du sagtest etwas von wegen, wenn du mich schon immer so geliebt hättest."

LISA _verschämt_: „Habe ich das wirklich laut gesagt?"

ROKKO _ernst_: „Ja, hast du. Was soll denn das bedeuten, Lisa?"

LISA _ihren BH schließend_: „Vielleicht ist das ein guter Augenblick, um es anzusprechen."

ROKKO: „Was anzusprechen?"

LISA _sich die Decke über die Schultern ziehend_: „Ich müsste… ich wollte dir da schon lange mal etwas sagen."

ROKKO _mit ernstem Blick_: „Was denn?"

LISA _sich räuspernd_: „Rokko, du bist ein ganz wundervoller Mann… ich habe das nicht sofort erkannt und als du mich dann gefragt hast, ob ich dich heiraten will, da… zu dem Zeitpunkt… da… da waren meine Gefühle für dich… also für eine Ehe mit dir noch nicht stark genug…"

ROKKO _seiner Frau ins Wort fallend_: „Versuchst du gerade, mir zu erklären, dass du mich geheiratet hast, obwohl du mich nicht geliebt hast?"

LISA _beteuernd_: „Nein, so war's nicht. Ich mochte dich wirklich sehr, aber… aber wirklich verliebt habe ich mich erst… erst in Kanada in dich. Weißt du noch, als wir am Lac-Saint-Jean zelten waren? Da habe ich es begriffen."

ROKKO _entsetzt_: „Das war drei Tage vor dem Rückflug."

_Beide denken an besagten Abend zurück – das Zelt, das Lagerfeuer, der winzigkleine Fisch, den Rokko geangelt hatte und den sie aus Mitleid gemeinsam wieder ins Wasser gesetzt hatten, der Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten, bei denen Rokko nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass Lisa den ersten Schritt machen würde._

ROKKO _traurig_: „Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt geheiratet?"

LISA: „Ich glaube, dass… du solltest das nicht wissen, wirklich. Es ist nur wichtig, dass ich dich jetzt liebe."

ROKKO _verbittert_: „Wegen David. Du hast gedacht: ‚Rokko, den Trottel, den heirate ich einfach mal. Der liebt mich. Besser so unter der Haube als gar nicht'."

LISA: „Nein, so war's nicht. Ich wusste vom Kopf her immer, dass du die bessere Wahl bist… und jetzt stimmt das Herz auch." _Sieht dabei zu, wie Rokko aus dem Bett klettert. _„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

ROKKO: „Das muss ich erstmal verarbeiten – alleine."


	5. Chapter 5

Szenen einer Ehe

**Akt V, 1. Szene**

_Einige Tage später, kurz vor der Mittagspause. Rokko ist in seinem Büro. Er ist froh, dass Lisa die letzten Nächte bei ihren Eltern verbracht hat. In der Firma ist er ihr bisher aus dem Weg gegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz kann er sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren – zu sehr kreisen seine Gedanken um das Gespräch mit Lisa. Völlig unerwartet geht die Tür auf und Rokkos Schwiegervater betritt den Raum._

BERND: „Hey. Haste mal ne Minute?"

ROKKO: „Ehrlich gesagt…"

BERND _greift beherzt nach den Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch und schiebt sie beiseite_: „Schön, schön. Jetzt haste aber Zeit."

ROKKO _perplex_: „Sieht so aus. Was gibt es denn?"

BERND: „Ick bin wejen dem Schnattchen hier."

ROKKO: „War ja klar – die arme Lisa, der böse polnische Boxer…"

BERND: „Tz, den Plenske immer erst ausreden lassen. Ick bin hier wejen dem, wat ick der Lisa och schon jesacht habe: Die Ehe is keen Ponyhof. Dis is Arbeit, richtich harte Arbeit is dis. Bei de kleenste Kleenichkeit gleich de Scheidung wollen… Globste, meine Helga und ick hätten nur tolle Zeiten jehabt? Nee, Streits hat jejeben und Krisen und überhaupt. Dis Schnattchen leidet wie'n Hund wejen neulich."

ROKKO _gereizt_: „Hat sie Ihnen auch erzählt, was genau eigentlich los war?"

BERND _sich ein Grinsen verkneifend_: „Horch zu, Schwiejersohn, is doch völlig ejal, wann sie sich verliebt hat, wichtich is nur, dass se sich verliebt hat. Und se liebt numal dich."

ROKKO: „Aber David…"

BERND: „Dis Seidel-Hemd hat de Vorhänge seines Büro zujezojen. Der is nich alleene." _Rokko verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust._ „Dis Schnattchen ist aber im Stofflajer und heult." _Macht eine Pause. _„Horch zu, ick weeß, ick war nicht nett zu dir… am Anfang. Wenn de irjendwann mal ne Tochter hast und eener will se dir wechnehmen, dann wirste mir dis nachempfinden können. Ick mach's widder jut, okay? Kommste uns mit's Schnattchen mal besuchen – in Göberitz, dann zeich ick's dir, okay? Schwiejervadder is ne Rolle, die ick noch üben muss. Ick sollte dir aber eijentlich ejal sein – mit's Schnattchen musste glücklich sein, nich mit ihrem verbohrten alten Herrn. Nu los, jeh schon zu ihr."

**Akt V, 2. Szene**

_Das Foyer von Kerima Moda einige Augenblicke später. Rokko durchquert es gedankenverloren. Eigentlich will er nur ins Stofflager, damit Bernd ihn nicht länger bedrängt. Plötzlich geht die Tür zu David Seidels Büro auf und eine Frau mit schokobrauner Haut stolpert kichernd hinaus. Zeitgleich versucht sie, ihre Kleider zu ordnen, ohne David Seidels Hand loszulassen. Rokkos anfängliches Erstaunen über diesen Zwischenfall weicht einem schmunzelnden Grinsen. Er beschleunigt seinen Schritt._

ROKKO _das Lager betretend_: „Lisa? Kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?"

LISA _schreckt von ihrem Platz auf_: „Ja, ja, natürlich. Was gibt es?"

ROKKO _ernst_: „Es ist privat."

LISA: „Das hatte ich gehofft."

ROKKO: „Wen liebst du?"

LISA: „Dich, ich liebe dich, nur dich, mit meinem ganzen Herzen, aber ich habe dich nicht verdient. Ich bin mies, ich habe dich scheiße behandelt. Wenn du die Scheidung immer noch willst, dann…"

ROKKO: „Ich habe Zuhause noch eine sechsschwänzige Peitsche. Mit der kannst du dich kasteien, wenn du nach Hause kommst."

LISA _hoffnungsvoll_: „Du willst, dass ich mir dir nach Hause komme? Also, zu dir… zu uns nach Hause?"

ROKKO: „Lisa, ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Dein Geständnis hat wehgetan, aber… ich bin froh, dass ich Bescheid weiß. Keine Ahnung, warum. Es erklärt einiges. Ich weiß aber, dass ich die Scheidung nur wollte, weil ich dachte, dass du unglücklich wärst und lieber bei David und…" _Lisa legt ihren Finger auf Rokkos Lippen._

LISA _zärtlich_: „Weißt du noch, was ich dir versprochen habe, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren? Nur noch Flut. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Ich liebe dich und ich will nur dich und mit dir glücklich sein, aber… ich habe es wohl vermasselt…"

ROKKO: „Du hast auch den Auftritt bei der Tierschützer-Gala versaut und wer hat's geradegebogen?"

LISA _flüsternd_: „Du."

ROKKO: „Und was habe ich dafür gekriegt?"

LISA: „Einen schlechten Tanz."

ROKKO _schmunzelnd_: „Darf ich bitten?"

LISA _verwirrt_: „Ohne Musik?"

ROKKO _lachend_: „Man kann nicht alles haben." _Hält die Arme auf, um Lisa zu signalisieren, dass er wirklich tanzen will._

**Akt V, 3. Szene**

_Rokko und Lisa sind beim Tanzen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken. Rokkos Hände wandern über Lisas Rücken, beginnen dann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen._

LISA _atemlos_: „Rokko? Rokko, nicht…" _Rokko seufzt und lässt seinen Kopf auf Lisas Schulter fallen. _„Das ist das Stofflager. Hier kann jederzeit jemand reinkommen." _Rokko sieht auf und lächelt Lisa an. _„Du willst doch auch nicht, dass es so passiert, oder?" _Rokko schüttelt den Kopf. _„Du willst doch auch, dass wir viel Zeit füreinander haben und hinterher nicht sofort unsere Klamotten zusammenraffen müssen, oder?"

ROKKO _schmunzelnd_: „Willst du mir das Stofflager ausreden oder schmackhaft machen?" _Lisa errötet. _„Ohne Jux, ich verstehe es."

LISA _Rokko einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückend_: „Du bist der Beste." _Kuss. _„Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient." _Kuss. _

ROKKO _nun seinerseits Lisa einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchend_: „Ich weiß." _Kuss. _„Aber ich bin großzügig…" _Kuss. _„… und teile mich mit dir." _Legt die beiden Knopfleisten von Lisas Bluse wieder übereinander, seufzt. _„Dann warten wir eben noch."

LISA: „Lass uns gehen."

ROKKO: „Was?"

LISA: „Lass uns gehen – nach Hause."

**Akt V, 4. Szene**

_Lisa und Rokko taumelnd sich küssend in ihre Wohnung. Am Sofa angekommen, verliert Rokko das Gleichgewicht und landet rücklings auf dem Sitzmöbel. Lisa fällt auf ihn drauf und macht sich daran, ihren Mann wieder zu küssen._

ROKKO: „Wenn wir so weitermachen, hätten wir auch im Stofflager bleiben können."

LISA _sieht kurz auf und schätzt die Distanz bis zum Schlafzimmer ab_: „Zumindest sind wir unter uns." _Steht auf und hält Rokko die Hand hin._

_Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer sind bereits die ersten Kleidungsstücke zu Boden gegangen. Das Ehepaar Kowalski ist mittlerweile einige Zeit im Schlafzimmer miteinander beschäftigt._

LISA _besorgt_: „Du? Das wird doch nicht wehtun, oder?"

ROKKO: „Hm, könnte sein, aber ich bin ganz vorsichtig, okay?"

LISA _verschränkt ihre Finger mit Rokkos_: „Ich vertraue dir."

ROKKO: „Denkst du, du bist soweit?" _Lisa nickt. _„Du sagst mir, wenn ich dir wehtue, ja?" _Lisa nickt erneut. Ein Aufseufzen erfüllt das Schlafzimmer. _„Alles klar?"

LISA _lächelt, legt ihre Hände auf Rokkos Wangen, zieht sein Gesicht an ihres und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich_: „Viel besser."

ROKKO: „Ja, viel besser." _Setzt sich langsam in Bewegung._

**Akt V, 5. Szene**

_Das Ehepaar Kowalski glücklich und eng umschlungen in seinem Ehebett._

ROKKO: „Geht's dir gut?"

LISA _selig_: „Ja. Nur eins ist irgendwie blöd."

ROKKO: „Was denn?"

LISA: „Da habe ich im Schweiße meines Angesichts Kondome gekauft und dann haben wir noch nicht mal eines benutzt."

ROKKO _lacht_: „Das hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen."

LISA: „Und was, wenn jetzt etwas passiert ist?"

ROKKO: „Du meinst ein Baby? Ich fänd's schön."

LISA _verträumt_: „Ich auch." _Kuschelt sich enger an ihren Mann._ „Sag mal, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn… naja… wenn ich… also wir… wenn wir etwas an der Deko deiner Wohnung ändern würden?"

ROKKO _gespielt entrüstet_: „Gefällt dir meine Wohnung etwa nicht?"

LISA: „Doch, aber sie ist so sehr du und ich… naja…"

ROKKO: „Ich will, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst – das ist doch unsere Wohnung. Gleich nachher geht's los. Dann schiebe ich dir das Sofa dahin, wo du es hinhaben willst."

LISA _fühlt sich sichtlich veräppelt_: „Mach dich doch nicht lustig über mich. Ich dachte ja nur an ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Deine Eltern haben uns doch diese…"

ROKKO _entsetzt_: „Alles, aber nicht den Kitsch, den wir von meinen Eltern zur Hochzeit gekriegt haben! Alles, wirklich alles, aber nicht das!"

LISA: „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett. Gut, bleibt's vorerst erstmal in der Rumpelkammer. Aber ansonsten hast du nichts dagegen?"

ROKKO _legt seine Arme fester um Lisa_: „Nein, habe ich nicht. Gestalte um, wenn du magst. Wird ja auch langsam Zeit nach acht Wochen Ehe."

LISA: „Gut, gleich morgen." _Drückt Rokko einen Kuss auf den Mund. Grinst schelmisch. _„Sag mal, lässt sich das von eben eigentlich wiederholen?"

ROKKO _grinst schelmisch zurück_: „Ach, bestimmt."

3


End file.
